lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mbuni
Mbuni is a female ostrich who lives in the Pride Lands. She debuted in the episode Bunga the Wise. She is the leader of her flock. Appearance Mbuni bears black and white feathers, a long, pale pinkish white neck, and dull grayish pink legs. She has large, round blue eyes (brown in some episodes) and a small fringe of white feathers atop her head, as well as a few speckles on her neck. Personality Mbuni is shown to be very friendly, empathetic, compassionate, cheerful, and calm at most times. She is quick to take advice despite how poor it may seem, and has confessed to being afraid of hyenas. When frightened, she will run in any manner of direction until she finds some sort of solace. Mbuni is also incredibly respectful for her King, Simba, and will bow whenever she is in his presence. History Bunga the Wise Mbuni seeks the council of Bunga the Wise, listening to his song whilst waiting in line. When she finally meets Bunga, he tells her to stick her head in the ground to avoid seeing hyenas. She is later rescued by the Lion Guard after getting her head stuck in a hole, where she explains what she was doing to the Guard. She also mentions that she was following Bunga's advice. Later, she tours the Pride Lands with Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa and a group of other animals whilst singing Make Way for Bunga the Wise. When Kion tries to stop Bunga from offering advice. Suddenly, a dam holding Lake Kaziwa back breaks apart, causing the waters to flood over the Pride Lands and she run of her life from the flood. Can't Wait to be Queen Mbuni can be seen bowing to Simba during Duties of the King. The Kupatana Celebration Mbuni is seen rehearsing a song for Kupatana, though she is stopped by Zazu after accidentally mispronouncing her words. Later, she is seen grazing peacefully in the Pride Lands as Beshte and Bunga are on patrol, confirming her excitement at the upcoming Kupatana event that is taking place later that evening. She is seen later still at the Kupatana Celebration that evening, participating in the song and enjoying the event. Follow That Hippo! Mbuni overhears Mtoto call out about a hyena attack, and rushes away. She and several other animals clamber onto a nearby rock, waiting for the Lion Guard to save them. Later, she is seen resting at the Watering Hole just before Beshte sings Hero Inside to Mtoto. The Trail to Udugu Mbuni is first seen giving Bunga a ride on her back during Running with the King. She and her herd are later seen running around erratically near a cliff edge. Ono sees that this is due to a mudslide which is slipping down and will eventually catch onto their eggs, sending them over the side of the cliff. With Simba temporarily in charge of the Lion Guard, he tries to stop the eggs from being swept away by placing a log in their path. But due to his lack of skills working with a group, he inadvertently causes Beshte to crash into the log. After a struggle, the Lion Guard are able to prevent the log from smashing into the eggs whilst also saving them from being swept away. The final egg is saved by Simba, who Mbuni and her friends bow to with their thanks, honored to have had their eggs saved by the king. Later, Swala's Herd stampede towards Mbuni and the other ostriches' nest after being startled by Simba's fast approach. Ono reports this to the Guard and, after arrangements are made, Fuli approaches the ostriches and tries to calm them down. When her soft voice fails to stop them from running about, she shouts for them to stop, which gains their attention. Shortly after Fuli calms them down, Ono calms down the gazelles, saving the ostrich eggs from being smashed for the second time that day. The Savannah Summit Mbuni and her flock appear briefly when Ono checks up to see if Ma Tembo is on her way to Pride Rock as Mtoto has claimed her to be. The Zebra Mastermind After being covered in dirt by a dust devil the guard helps her out. Soon Goigoi the jackal comes by with his new "stripes" that he has on. He thinks that the Lion Guard can't see him but Beshte pushes him and he runs back to the Outlands. Beshte and the Beast When Shujaa finishes lamenting about his accidental destruction he sits down on Mbuni's nest. Mbuni sees him and walks away and he didn't even know that she was there. Songs *Bunga the Wise (song) *Make Way for Bunga the Wise *Our Kupatana Community Trivia *Mbuni returned for Season 2. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Mbuni Category:Ostriches Category:Pride Landers Category:Leaders Category:Adults